


Silence

by kpop7729



Series: Somebody's in My Head Again [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Pre-Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop7729/pseuds/kpop7729
Summary: "You cannot ignore us forever, Dimitri."A voice threatened.Shut up shut up shut up!Dimitri wondered what it'd be like to have a moment of silence.It wasn't his fault, he was worried. He didn't have time to take his medicine when worry consumed him. Felix was going to be staying in Fraldarius for a week, without him. What if something happened to him?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Somebody's in My Head Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076519
Kudos: 10





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mental health talk and skipping medicine.
> 
> Promise Me can be read before this for more context but this can also be read separately.

_"You cannot ignore us forever, Dimitri."_ A voice threatened. 

~~_Shut up shut up shut up!_ ~~

Dimitri wondered what it'd be like to have a moment of silence. 

He's experienced quiet before of course. He wouldn't be able to handle it if he heard the voices nonstop. But he hadn't had a moment of silence in quite a while now. He wished they'd shut up for five seconds so he could _think_. Just a moment. He only needed one moment. Was it too much to ask for just one? He knew he didn't deserve it, but surely he could just have one moment to himself, couldn't he?

He was never completely alone. They were always listening, always telling him things. He just wanted five seconds to simply _be_. To exist without anyone watching him or telling him what he should be doing.

He knew he wasn't going to get that. Not for a long time.

It had only been three days. He'd only missed three days. He was still working. He still had a duty to his people. It wasn't his fault, he was worried. He didn't have time to take his medicine when worry consumed him. Felix was going to be staying in Fraldarius for a week. 

_"There's only four more days left until he returns_. _"_ A voice reassured. 

_"Eternity."_ Another warned. 

Anything could happen in four days. Felix very well may not come back. What was he thinking, letting him go by himself?

 _"Not by himself, you made sure knights accompanied him."_ A voice whispered to him. 

_"But can you trust them?"_ Another asked.

~~_Shut up!_ ~~

He should've insisted he went with Felix. He knew he had duties to attend to but surely they could wait. Felix's life was on the line. Felix's life was on the line, and Dimitri had let him go. Dimitri had allowed him to go off on his own and now he probably wouldn't be coming back. What was he thinking?!

"Your Majesty, a letter has arrived for you from Fraldarius."

It took all of Dimitri's will power not to snatch the letter out of the maid's hand.

_Dimitri,_

_I knew you would panic while I was gone so I made sure to write to you. I'm fine. I'll be back soon. There's no need to worry about me, I can take care of myself. Even if that wasn't the case those stupid knights you ordered to travel with me won't leave me alone. I can't even manage to train by myself._

_Instead of worrying about me, worry about yourself. Make sure you're still taking your medicine. I'm going to check your supply when I get back._

_Yours,_

_Felix._

Dimitri didn't have time for his heart to warm at the use of 'yours'. Felix was going to come home after a long journey only to find out he hadn't taken his medicine. He was going to be disappointed in him.

Unless Dimitri got rid of the evidence. Then he would never know. Though Felix had told him to tell him if he couldn't take his medicine.

But Felix wasn't here. He could get rid of it, and he would never have to know he hadn't been taking it.

But that would be breaking Felix's trust, wouldn't it?

But if he told him he would be mad. He did not wish to anger Felix. Surely if he never found out, it wouldn't be breaking his trust. No one would ever have to know.

But Dimitri would know. The voices would know, too, and they would never stop taunting him about it. He couldn't live with that.

And if he did take the medicine, there would be silence for once, wouldn't there? No matter how much he hated taking it, he knew he should. Even if he didn't like the smell or texture of it. It probably tasted as horrible as it smelt.

But he had to take it. He'd promised he'd take it. Or at least, he promised to tell Felix he hadn't taken it. 

He decided to tell him, even if it pained him.

_My Dearest,_

_I am glad you're doing well. It was very kind of you to think of me. You were correct, I am worried about you. I would like to say your letter soothed my worries, but that would be dishonest._

_I regret to inform you that I did not take my medicine ~~last night~~ for the past few nights. I do not mean to anger you, but you told me to tell you if I cannot take it, so I am doing so. I truly am sorry Felix. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I understand it would be better for everyone if I take the medicine, but for some reason, it is difficult to bring myself to. I do not like the smell or texture. I realize these are trivial concerns. It seems every day I ~~find~~ invent more and more reasons not to take it. But I am going to do the right thing and ~~take it~~ attempt to take it tonight. I will send this letter once I find out whether or not I can accomplish this task._

_...._

_It is late as I am writing this part of the letter, but I managed to take it tonight. I hope I can make you proud and continue to take it until you return._

_Eternally yours,_

_Dimitri_


End file.
